The present invention is directed to an adjustable gun mount for supporting and locking various sized weapons in the interior area of a motor vehicle.
There is a need for police and other safety officers to safely secure their weapons in their motor vehicles in order to deter theft and to deter unauthorized access to those weapons. In many precincts, officers share their motor vehicles with other officers between shifts. Typically an officer will choose his or her own weapon to use in the field. The size and type of weapons generally vary from officer to officer and therefore each may require differently sized gun racks for holding the weapons in the vehicle.
In some cases, a weapon can be adjusted to fit the Particular officer using the weapon. This type of weapon is typically adjusted to fit on the standard sized gun racks generally found in safety vehicles. When needed by the officer, the weapon is removed from the rack and then adjusted to the appropriate size. An officer does not always have the luxury of time to adjust his or her weapon before using it. With the adjustable gun mount of the present invention, an officer can adjust the weapon before entering the vehicle and adjust the gun mount to hold the adjusted weapon.
With space at a premium, it is desirable to have a gun mount for a police vehicle that can easily be adjusted to secure a variety of different sizes and types of weapons.
The present invention provides an adjustable gun mount that can securely hold multiple weapons and that can be quickly adjusted to hold different types and sizes of weapons. In addition, the weapons can be securely locked to the gun mount to deter theft or unauthorized use.